(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle provided with an engine that is mounted on a mount surface and has an output shaft projecting downward from the mount surface.
(2) Description of Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0047568 discloses a work vehicle provided with a pair of right and left main frames, a prime motor frame connected to the rear ends of the pair of right and left main frames, and an engine mounted on the prime motor frame. The prime motor frame has a through hole formed thereat. The engine is disposed such that the output shaft of the engine projects downward of the prime motor frame through the through hole. An output pulley is disposed at the lower end of the output shaft (i.e., a portion projecting downward through the through hole) from the lower portion of the prime motor frame. The power of the engine can be taken from the output pulley via a belt.
In the above-described conventional work vehicle, the through hole is formed to such an extent as to enable only the output shaft to pass therethrough. As a consequence, when the work vehicle is assembled, the output shaft is first inserted into the through hole, and thus, the engine is disposed in the prime motor frame. Next, the output pulley is fixed at the lower end of the output shaft at the lower portion of the prime motor frame. In this manner, the number of man-hours for fixing the engine to the prime motor frame is large with complicated work in the conventional work vehicle.
Moreover, when the engine is detached from the prime motor frame, the output pulley is first detached from the output shaft. Next, the engine is lifted upward, and thus, it is detached from the prime motor frame. In this manner, the conventional work vehicle needs a process in which the output pulley is detached from the output shaft. Consequently, the number of man-hours for detaching the engine from the prime motor frame also is large with complicated work in the conventional work vehicle. Thus, the maintenance for the engine or the work vehicle becomes difficult.